Latvia has a Ticket to Ride
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: Latvia has had enough of Russia. Follow the twists and turns as Liet and Belarus is aid in his escape. Can Russia, being OOC, get Latvia to stay? Read to find out! This is a Song-based fic Warning! Lots of OOC


Ticket to Ride

RussiaxLatvia

Based on the song "Ticket to Ride" By the Beatles

The snow fell outside the window as Raivis sat. He closed his eyes, walking over to his bed. He fell into it, watching the clock through one opened eye. Why was it that when you were waiting for something, time seemed to crawl?

He eased himself over, reaching into the top drawer of his bedside stand. A lone piece of paper sat on top of an assortment of things thrown in there over time. He took the paper out. A train ticket. He held it tenderly, sitting up on the bed.

"Thank you, Liet…"

Hue muttered, bringing the ticket to his quivering lips. He was going to leave Ivan tonight…

He looked at the clock once more, sighing and closing his sapphire eyes. He trembled for a second at the thought of being on his own for good, without Lithuania and Estonia to keep an eye on him and protect him. The snow only seemed to pick up more every time he looked at the window.

He heard the doors in the house close and he grabbed a small suitcase, to fill with his clothes and possessions. He gathered everything, including the picture of Ivan.

"Goodbye."

He whispered to the picture, tossing it on top of his military uniform in the suitcase. He sighed and once everything was in the case, he closed it and placed in on his bed. Scribbling a note, he dropped it on his pillow.

Raivis opened his door, looking down the hall, to Ivan's room. Once the light was off, that would mean that he was ready for bed and was less likely to follow or chase him. Raivis took the case and the ticket, creeping out of the bedroom. He got down the hall and downstairs soundlessly.

Natalia was sitting in an armchair in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book.

"Making your getaway?" She paused and chuckled for a moment before looking at the frightened nation.

"Liet got the ticket from me… just thought that you should know."

She sighed and walked to the window.

"Make sure you catch the first train out…. I wish I could have gotten a ticket for Lithuania and Estonia as well, but it was money that nii-san gave me, to get rid of me…. Nii-san… Sometimes he is a monster, but I love him all the same…."

She said her goodbyes, handing Raivis a small amount of money.

"Take this for food and emergencies…"

Raivis thanked her and left the house, not looking back till he thought it was safe. What he saw was not what he expected. Ivan's light was on…. Wasn't it off when he checked? Wasn't it off before he talked to Natalia?

He became worried now, so he picked the pace up, fighting his way through the snow and the wind.

As soon as the train station was in sight, he began to pick his pace up. He frowned, having an inner debate about whether to stay with Ivan and the others or to leave and feel freedom for the first time in a long time.

"Raivis? Where do you think you are going, da?"

An oh-so-familiar voice rang out behind him. Raivis turned quickly and fearfully, only to spot Ivan standing in the snow, wearing his pajamas and his scarf. He looked slightly pathetic and Raivis had to contain his laughter.

"I'm leaving you… I can't be myself or be free with you around, Ivan…"

He looked at the Russia, unable to make eye contact. The unreasonable guilt was building up inside. His mind became clouded as he thought of staying with Ivan. He almost wanted to stay…

"Don't go, Raivis….I need you…"

Ivan fell to his knees, begging Raivis and clinging to his coat. Tears were running down his face. Something that Raivis had never seen before.

"I love you…."

Ivan whispered, his violet eyes overflowing with tears. He reached with both hands, clinging onto Raivis for dear life.

He truly needed him. Now Raivis only felt worse.

"I do too, Ivan….."

Raivis sighed, helping Ivan to his feet. His cheeks were pink with cold and Raivis removed his coat, putting it on Ivan.

Ivan reached down, his cold hands shivering. He gently placed one on each side of Raivis' face, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Latvia's lips. Raivis looked at him, wide eyed and still as a stone idol. He wasn't trembling, but he wasn't doing anything else either.

"What's wrong, da?"

Ivan purred into Raivis' ear, taking the suitcase from the smaller nation's hand and putting his other hand on his head, laughing.

"I want to stay with you…. And you alone, Ivan… I want to visit the southern seas… Would you join me?"

Raivis sighed and looked up at Ivan, the train ticket still in hand and the money in his pocket. He WAS leaving, but he wasn't leaving alone…


End file.
